pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to the Jungle
Copper, a trainer of immense power, was walking along in the Viridian Forest one day when a vine tangled around his leg and tripped him, spilling the contents of his bag all over the ground. He stood up and yelled, "Who's there?" When there was no answer, he began to pick up his scattered items all over the ground. He didn't notice the vine creeping across the floor to his unsuspecting pokeball that held his favorite pokemon and lifelong pal, Flareon. Flareon exploded out of his ball and began to shred the vine with Fury Swipes. Copper turned to see his friend attacking the vine. He leapt at Flareon and pulled it off of the vine, asking, "What's wrong, Flarepho?" (that was the nickname Copper gave Flareon). Flarepho growled at the trees nearby, and a pack of Carnivine came out of the woods, massing into a huge line. Copper got the immense feeling that something was wrong, since Carnivine weren't supposed to be out here in Kanto. "Charpho, Rapipho, and Arcpho, come on out and help Flarepho and me!" As soon as the selected pokemon came out, the Carnivine's unleashed a volley of Vine Whips at the Flareon, Charizard, Rapidash, and Arcanine. The four fire types blasted away the attacks with the combination of Fire Blast, Flamethrower, and Flare Blitz. But soon, the four began to tire. That's when the Carnivines called for backup. A bunch of Cacturnes, Shiftries, and one huge Venusaur came into the battle. Despite the odds, Copper kept his pokemon in, trying to keep the enemy at bay. It worked, for a while. Then Arcanine fell. She was pinned by Vine Whips, and the Venusaur blasted the area with Solar Beam, turning the pokemon into ash. Fighting back tears for his fallen pokemon, Copper changed tactics and ordered his pokemon to gang up on the Venusaur. As the three remaining followers charged the Venusaur, their target Body Slammed the Rapidash until it fell, its ribs crushed. The Charpho began to Aerial Ace the Venusaur as Flarepho peppered it with Fire Blast. Then, the Cacturnes used Horn Attack on Charpho. The horns embedded themselves into Charpho's neck, wings, and chest. As a last valiant act, Charpho flew at the Venusaur and surrounded itself with flames. It collided with the Vensaur, causing a spectacular explosion that sent everyone else flying in every which way. When Copper stood up, the site of the battle was just ash and dust. Trees were either charred or still burning. A huge crater stood in the middle of the fight, the Carnivines all over the field, with the Venusaur and Charpho lying dead in their midst. Then, Copper noticed Flarepho. His faithful friend was lying on the ground, motionless. Copper ran over, screaming, "Flarepho! Get up! Come on!" Flarepho didn't move. Copper flipped him over to see a sight that no trainer ever wants to see. Flarepho was a gruesome version of what it once was. His right eye was dangling out of its socket, replaced by an iris flower. Vines protruded from its neck and abdomen. But worst of all, the abdomen was ripped open, and Flarepho's guts were replaced with grass and vegetation. Despite his feelings of grief, Copper left his dead pokemon and ran to the exit that lead to Viridian City. But to his surprise, the exit was no longer there, replaced by a huge rock that he couldn't climb. He quickly sprinted for the exit that ran to Pewter City, with the same result. Copper sat down and began to weep. As he wept, he heard someone on the other side of the rock. He yelled as loud as he could. Soon, whoever was on the other side said that they were going to get help. But, unbeknownst to Copper, the Cacturnes returned to finish the job. ______________________________________________________________________________________ The trainer soon got help, and returned to Viridian Forest within five minutes. But they were too late. When the would-be rescuers broke through the rock, they saw Copper, his body torn to pieces. Carved next to him were the words, "He was unwelcome here." Jachilles23 (talk) 00:34, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Pokemon Category:In-world Category:In-game